Glee Fictional Season - 5x09 - Under the Stars
by Karrio
Summary: International Glee Competition
1. Press Release

5.9 - Under the Stars

_Singers:_

Kitty Wilde (Group Number x2)

Wade "Unique" Adams (Group Number x2)

Marley Rose (Group Number x2)

Jake Puckerman (Group Number x2)

Ryder Lynn (Group Number x2)

Hilary Opain (Group Number x2)

Ryan Nichols (Group Number x2)

Maximilian "Max" Kelifer (Group Number x2)

Tina Cohen-Chang (Group Number x2)

Artie Abrams (Group Number x2)

Sam Evans (Group Number x2)

Blaine Anderson (Group Number x2)

Jean Baptiste (and the Canadian Geese Glee Club) 

_Songs:_

Secret Agent Man - Johnny Rivers (Kitty, Unique, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Hilary, Ryan, Max)

Go the Distance - Michael Bolton (Sam, Tina, Blaine, Artie)

Why should I worry? - Billy Joel (Kitty, Unique, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Hilary, Ryan, Max)

Best of Friends - Pearl Bailey (Tina, Sam, Blaine, Artie)

The Hockey Song - Stompin' Tom Connors (Canadian Geese Glee Club) 

_Teasers:_

Kurt runs into someone whom he never thought he would see again

Blaine receives news about NYADA

International Glee Club Competition

Detectives Wilde, Lynn, Rose, Adams, Puckerman, Opain, Nichols, Kelifer are on the case. 

_Guest Stars:_

Dylan Fry as Maximilian "Max" Kelifer

Miranda Cosgove as Ryan Nichols

Julianne Hough as Hilary Opain 

_Special Guest Stars:_

Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright

Skylar Austin as Jean Baptiste

Bryce Johnson as Cody Tolentino


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Glee: **New Directions have won their 2nd consective Nationals trophy, which included them in a test run for an International Glee Competition. During this trip, Tina's dress mysteriously got ruined and she thought Kitty did it _A shot of Tina slapping Kitty is shown. _But Kitty has solemnly sworn it wasn't here. Jean shows up, reveals he saw Tina coming from her room, which leads Marley to slap him _a shot of Marley slapping Jean is shown_, but he too denies it. In the end, Tina won with the help of Kitty. Kitty has sworn she will find out who did this. Jean was trying to get inside Jake's head, but at the end of the day, they decide to move past it _The scene were Jean and Jake shakes hands. _Rachel got personally invited by her idol. Remember this guy? _A clip of Cody is shown singing with Rachel, Santana and Kurt. _Kurt does as well. And that's what you missed on Glee!

**5.9 Under the Stars**

**Kitty: **_She has called the entire New Directions. _I assume you know why I called you guys here?

**Tina:******I appreciate it Kitty, but it's done. Lets just move past this.

**Blaine: **Tina's right Kitty. As much as I would love to find out who was responsible, we should focus on the competition.

**Kitty: **_She huffs. _You don't get it do you? Someone messed with one of our team mates. What kind of message are we sending by not following up on it?

**Sam: **The kind of message that says we are above that level?

**Marley: **_She speaks up. _I am with Kitty on this one. I still think that Jean guy did it

**Jean: **_From the doorway. _And I will say it again. I did not to it.

**Jake: **What are you doing here Jean?

**Jean: **I have came to clear my name.

**Marley: **I don't know. I still don't trust you.

**Jean: **That's fair.

**Ryder: **Wait. Why do you want to clear your name?

**Jean: **_He steps into the room. _I am employeed by Cirque Du Soleil. Somehow they found out about the dress being ruined, and how some _he looked at Marley _thought it was me. I am standing on thin ice right now with them.

**Blaine: **_Whistles. _Well we can rule out Jean.

**Marley: **Really?

**Blaine: **Yeah. Cirque Du Soleil, at least in Ohio, frowns upon bad publicity. From that logic, we can concluded Jean had nothing to do with the ruined dress.

**Marley: **_Reluctantly. _Fine. But why were you down by Tina's cabin in the first place?

**Blaine: **_Throws his hands up. _We don't have time to play these games. _He stands up. _If anyone is serious about competing, I will be in the auditorium. _He leaves the room, with Sam, Artie, and surprisingly, Tina. _


	3. Chapter 3

**New York**

**Mercedes: **_Mercedes walks through the doors at Spotlight Diner with Mike. Spotting Rachel and Santana, the pair broke into wide smiles. _Rachel! Santana!

**Rachel:** _She looked over at who called her name and smiled when she realized who it was. _Mercedes and Mike. _She goes over to hug them both. _What are you guys doing here?

**Mercedes: **_She sits down at the counter. Both Rachel and Santana took their breaks and ordered lunch. _We are here for a couple of weeks, looking around for a good location shoot for my music video.

**Santana: **Hopefully this isn't the place.

**Mike: **We've been to Boston, Detroit, Miami, Tampa Bay. For some reason, Mercedes can't make up her mind on what place to use. _He sent Mercedes a wink._

**Mercedes: **Well, excuse me Mr. Chang!

**Mike: **You are excused.

**Mercedes: **Hmph! Anyways, no one spot has jumped out and grabbed me by the gut yet. Maybe New York will have that.

**Rachel: **You remember during our Regional trip to New York?

**Santana: **The year we lost because of the "T-Rex eating the Jew" kiss?

**Rachel: **I am done apologizing for that. _Santana sent Rachel a grin. _What I was referring to, was our "I love New York" song.

**Mercedes: **Oh yeah. I did like the parts when we were in front of the will check it out.

**Rachel: **Do you guys have a place to stay while you are in town?

**Mike: **We are staying at the Haris Pilton Hotel.

**Rachel: **You are more then welcome to crash at our loft if you want.

**Tina's Cabin**

**Marley: **_As the 8 Detectives stand around in Tina's Cabin, Marley looked around. _Ok. What exactly are we look for here?

**Jean: **_Taking note that it was way too crowded in the room. _They would begin by calling in for a CSI team to look for fingerprints. Since we don't have that, we need to look around for some sort of clue.

**Jake: **I hate to be a downer, but there are way too many people in this room to actually look.

**Kitty: **Jake's right. We need to split up. Jean, I and Marley will stay here and look for clues. Jake, Ryder, Max, go see if you can find any witnesses. Hilary, Ryan and Unique, see if you can find anything outside in the hall. If you find anything, send me a text.

**Marley: **_She watches as the team broke up. She turned back to Jean. _You still haven't answered my question earlier. What were you doing down here?

**Jean: **I will be straight. I was hoping to hear what your set list was. I already know it will be Disney Songs.

**Kitty: **Wow. Skipping that part, did you see anything?

**Jean: **No. But judging by the liquid stains on the dress, _Jean went to take a closer look, _this was someone over 21.

**Marley: **What makes you say that?

**Jean: **First off, what do you smell?

**Marley: **_She bends over and takes a whiff of the dress. _A faint smell of alcohol.

**Jean: **Exactly.

**Kitty: **Hold on there Nancy Drew. We aren't in US waters.

**Jean: **Correct. But if you have read the Welcome Package, you would have read that the legal drinking age on this boat is 21.

**Marley: **This does help narrow down our search a little.

**Kitty: **But that doesn't explain the rips.

**Jean: **Have you ever been drinking Kitty?

**Kitty: **No.

**Jean: **Judging on this size, this person had been drinking a good amount. My guess, is this person puked, then lost their balance and tried to grab something. They failed, they go splat, and they ripped the dress.

**Marley: **Makes some sense. What's our next step Drew?

**Jean: **They would take the evidence to some sort of lab. Seeing as we don't have a lab, we should meet up with the other 2 groups.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sky Deck**

**Kitty: **_The 3 groups met back on the deck and were sitting around a table. _Alright. What did everyone find out?

**Unique: **We didn't find anything in the hall.

**Jake: **We didn't have much luck finding any witnesses either. Maybe Blaine was right. Maybe this is a waste of time.

**Marley: **Ok. What would happen if this happens next year to us? Will we just let them get away with it?

**Ryder: **Look, Kitty. Jake does have a point. The competition is in 3 days, and we haven't started rehearsing yet.

**Max: **And besides, we don't have any leads, besides the person is over 21. That is like half the ship.

**Kitty: **_She didn't want to say it but she is starting to feel the same way. _This is more of a pride thing now. Look, the 8 of us, we are returning next year. I don't want to give the impression that New Directions can be walked over on.

**Marley: **_She thinks back for a moment. _Actually, we might be have 1 suspect.

**Unique: **Who?

**Marley: **_She nods to 3 tables away. _Him.

**Jake: **Wait. Finn? You think Finn did it?

**Marley: **No, but Finn and Will have been acting very weird. Remember when Will was about to say something about April Rhodes and Finn jumped in quickly? They are hiding something.

**Ryder: **Now that you said something, I've noticed small signs as well.

**Unique: **Do we just bring him in?

**Jean: **We could "question" him but since we have no evidence, he will just walk.

**Max: **So what do we do?

**Jean: **Tail him.

_Queue Secret Agent Man Music as The New Direction Sleuths begin to tail Finn._

**Jake, Max, Ryder**

_There's a man who leads a life of danger_

_To everyone he meets he stays a stranger_

**Hilary, Kitty, Marley**_  
With every move he makes_

**Ryan, Unique**_  
Another chance he takes  
Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow_

_We see Ryder, Jake "tailing" Finn to the sports lounge. When Finn ordered lunch, we see Jake and Ryder sit at booth and order as well._

**Kitty, Marley, Unique, Jake, Max, Ryder, Ryan, Hilary**_  
Secret Agent Man  
Secret Agent Man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name_

**Marley, Unique**_  
Beware of pretty faces that you find_

**Kitty, Ryan**_  
A pretty face can hide an evil mind_

**Jake, Max**_  
Oh, be careful what you say_

**Ryder, Hilary**_  
Or you'll give yourself away  
Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow_

_We see Finn stopping into the bathroom. Max cuts through the line and enters. He keeps his hat pulled low and Finn walks by without noticing him._

**Kitty, Marley, Unique, Jake, Max, Ryder, Ryan, Hilary**  
_Secret Agent Man  
Secret Agent Man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name_

**Kitty, Max**

_Swinging on the Riviera one day_

**Unique, Ryan**_  
And then laying in a Bombay alley next day_

**Hilary, Ryder**_  
Oh, don't you let the wrong words slip_

**Jake, Marley**_  
While kissing persuasive lips  
Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow_

_Jake and Marley were following Finn as he walked down the hall. Looking back, Finn notices Marley and Jake, who quickly began to make out. Finn chuckles as he enters a room._

**Kitty, Marley, Unique, Jake, Max, Ryder, Ryan, Hilary**  
_Secret Agent Man  
Secret Agent Man  
They've given you a number and taken away your name_

**Sky Deck**

**Blaine: **_He was sitting beside Kurt, watching the 8 talk amongst themselves. _It's like they want to lose Kurt.

**Kurt: **Oh come on now. I am sure they don't want to.

**Blaine: **I haven't seen them practice at all this week. We are gonna lose.

**Kurt: **Blaine, dear. This isn't about winning or losing. You guys get to test drive possibly a huge event. I would say that's a win right there.

**Blaine: **I suppose. _His phone buzzed. _That was Cooper. He said my letter from NYADA came.

**Kurt: **_Grips Blaine's arm. _Will you ask him to open it?

**Blaine: **He says my parents are there.

**Kurt: **Whatever happens Blaine, know I am here.

**Blaine: **_Kisses Kurt. _Have I told you how much I love you? _Kurt grins. Blaine sends a text back to Cooper. _Alright. I told him to open it. _A few moments later, he recieves a text. _Moment of truth. _He reads the text. His face lit up. _I did it. I got accepted to NYADA.

**Kurt: **_He was beaming with joy and hugged his boyfriend. _I am happy for you Blaine.

**Isabelle: **_She walked over to the table. _So, this must be Blaine. _She looks at Kurt. _He is rather cute.

**Kurt: **Isabelle! It's great to see you again. _He turns to Blaine. _Blaine, this is my boss, Isabelle.

**Blaine: **Nice to meet you Isabelle.

**Isabelle: **Likewise Blaine. I am glad you and Kurt got back together. He might not admit it, but during your break up, he was lost.

**Kurt: **_Goes slightly red in the face. _Thanks alot. _Isabelle just grins. _What are you doing here?

**Isabelle: **_In a teasing voice. _What? Can't I come watch my own fashion show?

**Kurt: **Of course. Oh. Randy got sick. He won't be able to model. But I have a replacement model, who is looking for a contract.

**Isabelle: **Well, lets see how he does. I wanted you to meet your assistant Kurt.

**Kurt: **Assistant? I am only an intern.

**Isabelle: **_Grins. _Not anymore Mr. Hummel. I am promoting you to part time employee, with the option of a full time position once you are graduated from NYADA, if you wish.

**Kurt: **Oh my gosh. Thank you very much Isabelle.

**Isabelle: **My pleasure Kurt. You have been a wonderful addition to the team. We would hate to see you leave. So without further ado, meet your new assistant. _She waved over a guy. _Kurt, this is Cody.

**Kurt: **_His face goes beet red. _Oh no.


	5. Chapter 5

**New York**

**Mercedes: **_She and Mike were standing in Central Park, looking at the fountain from I love New York/New York, New York. _What do you think Mike?

**Mike: **_He took a walk around the fountain, trying to envision the music video. _I do like the spot.

**Mercedes: **_She takes out her notebook. _So it's down to 3 spots now. Here, Miami, and Boston.

**Mike: **Yes, but what location has just taken a hold and said "_We are perfect?_"

**Mercedes: **This one. But before we make up our minds, we still need to scout out LA and Houston.

**Mike: **_He came to stand beside Mercedes. _I don't want to tell you what location to pick, but if you feel like this is it, why scout other areas?

**Mercedes: **Well it's because I want my band to have a say as well. Even though I like this area, they might not.

**Mike: **Haven't thought of that. So what's the next step?

**Mercedes: **_She began walking towards downtown New York. Mike followed. _Once we decide on a location, we need to sit down and come up with a storyboard.

**Mike: **Have you thought about that yet?

**Mercedes: **A few ideas yes.

**Mike: **_He and Mercedes enters a small diner for lunch. _When do we meet up with the band?

**Mercedes: **They are coming to New York next week.

**Mike: **Well Mercedes Jones. Lets get to work on that storyboard.

**Titanic II - Next Day**

**Isabelle:** _She was standing beside the runway. There was an audience, waiting for new lines from . She spoke into her microphone._ Ladies and Gentlemen. I want to thank you for attending 's 2014 Spring Fashion Show. I also want to extend a personal thank you to Mr. Palmer for allowing us to use his ship. _She nodded to Mr. Palmer in the stands. _For the next 40 minutes, we will see alot of new designs for the Summer Season. So without further ado, let the show begin!

_Instrumental music began playing as models strutted down the runway. There were many oh's and ah's, camera's flashing and people cheering. Sitting in the front row were the top fashion critics, taking notes on each and every fashion that walked out. The New Directions all came to the show, to see how Sam will do. Finally, near the end of the show, Sam came out wearing this __outfit __(minus the gloves). As he neared the edge of the runway, Kurt gives him a slight nod. Sam breaks out his White Chocolate Dance, getting alot of cat whistles from the audience. We get a shot of Isabelle looking scared for a moment, but when she sees the Fashion Critics openly smiling, she relaxes. The show concluded shortly after that. Sam, Kurt and Cody meet with Isabelle._

**Isabelle**: _She was sitting at a table with Sam, Cody and Kurt._ Mr. Evans, that was a risky move.

**Kurt: **_He jumps in. _That was my idea. We needed an edge on our competition, so I thought Sam's move would provide that. I take full responsibility for it.

**Isabelle: **_She studies Kurt for a moment. _You scare me sometimes Kurt. The way you seem to be one step ahead of others.

**Kurt: **Thanks ... I think?

**Isabelle: **_She pulls out a contract from her briefcase and places it in front of Sam. _Mr. Evans, you have a talent for modeling, and I will be damned if another company scoops you up. Well done Mr. Evans and we would love for you to become part of the family.

**Sam: **_He grins as he reads over the contract. After 15 minutes, he was happy with the contract and signs it. He hands the contract back to Isabelle and smiles widely. _Thank you Ms. Wright.

**Isabelle: **_She takes the signed contract and places back in her briefcase. _Please. Call me Isabelle. Good luck with the competition. We expect to see you in New York in 2 weeks. Don't worry about relocation fees. We will provide you with a room, if you don't already have one, and will lend you first and last month's rent. We will take it off your first 2 pay checks.

**Kurt: **If I am not mistaken, Sam will live with us Isabelle.

**Isabelle: **That's one problem taken care of. Excellent. Like I said, I expect Sam to be with us in New York in 2 weeks. Kurt, you are expected as well, but obviously schooling does come first. We are happy to have you Sam. _She stands up. _I need to fax this contract to our HR so we can start the paper process of hiring you. When you get to New York, we will have a copy of your contract for you. _She smiles at them and leaves._

**That Night**

_All the Glee Clubs were invited down for the Official International Glee Club Competition Kick Off Feast. The normally mess hall has been transformed into a wonderfully decorated room. As the New Directions walked into the room, the first thing they noticed was the tables. There were 24 round tables, each with the representative team's National Flag. The room was brightly lit as chatter was echoing throughout the room. After looking around for their table, Jake finally managed to find it. They noticed they were sitting beside Glee Club Japan, Glee Club China, Glee Club England, Glee Club Mexico and Glee Club Russia. As all the teams finally sat down, Mr. Palmer stood up._

**Mr. Palmer: **I want to personally welcome everyone here to the _Titanic II._ During this trip, we will be making history for a number of reasons. 1, we are the first Replica Ship to set sail. _A cheer goes up. _And 2nd, you guys. We will be creating one of the first International Glee Competitions. You guys are apart of that process. I hope everyone is excited for the next few days. But in the meantime, I am sure you guys are hungry, so I will be brief: Let the Competition Begin!

_People cheered as Mr. Palmer sat down and the servers began bringing out the food._


	6. Chapter 6

**International Glee Club Competition - Day 1**

**Finn: **_The entire glee club was sitting around Finn, waiting for him to speak. _In my hand, we have our first match up.

**Marley: **_She looks around the room. _Shouldn't Mr. Schue be here as well?

**Finn: **He got sick the first day. He's been inside his cabin for most of the time.

**Marley: **That sucks. Would have liked him around for this,

**Finn: **Same Marley. Lets win this for him.

**Kitty: **_She thinks for a moment. _How did he get sick?

**Finn: **He had a wild.. er .. he got food poisoning.

**Blaine: **_He saw the passing look between Marley and Kitty and got fed up. _Drop it. While you 8 were playing games, did you find the time to rehearse?

**Jake: **Dude, chill.

**Blaine: **_He stood up. _I will not chill. For the 4 of us, this is our last time performing as New Directions. We want to end it on a high note.

**Kitty: **First off Slicky McSlick, you aren't part of the New Directions anymore. You four have graduated, which means you are officially done at William McKinley and the New Directions.

**Marley: **And second off, what you call "games", us 8 calls it sticking up for ourselves.

**Sam: **_He stands up and tries to calm everyone down. _Come on guys. We don't need this right now.

**Tina: **Fine. If we aren't part of the club anymore, we are done. _She turns towards Blaine, Artie and Sam. Blaine and Artie joined her, but Sam didn't. _Sam?

**Sam: **Can't we just work this out peacefully?

**Blaine: **No. Finn, looks like we are done here. Good luck at the competition. _He started walking towards the door, with Tina and Artie._

**Finn: **_He had no idea what just happened but he wanted to try to stop this before it got out of hand. _Wait! I don't know what it is going on between you guys, but I have an idea. Since it seems like there is a dividing force between everyone, Blaine, Tina, Artie will perform Go the Distance and Kitty, Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder, Max, Ryan, and Hilary will perform Why should I worry?. Sam, you can choose whatever song you want to perform.

**Blaine: **Fine. Just make sure you guys know your parts. _Blaine, Tina and Artie left the room. Sam, looking between the open door and the 8, choose to follow his fellow graduates._

**International Glee Club Competition Day 2 **

_We get shots of Marley, Kitty, Max, Hilary, Ryan, Jake, Ryder, Unique practicing hard, but they seem to be really out of sync. Kitty got mad at Marley for stepping in front of her, Jake shoved Ryder for missing his line, Finn tries to reason with both sides to no avail, Will continues to be sick in his cabin, we get a shot of Blaine, Tina, Artie and Sam being completely in sync and while this is going on, we get glimpses of different competition set lists. We see Glee Clubs advancing to the next round, and we see Glee Clubs getting eliminated. _

**International Glee Club Competition Day 3**

**Finn: **_He looks around the dressing room, not feeling that team spirit. _Look guys, we need to come together in order to pull out the win against The Burritos. Can't you guys just apologize?

**Kitty: **No.

**Artie: **Just be sure you guys are ready.

**Finn: **No matter what happens on the stage, we already have lost.

**Tina: **It won't because of us. _The light blinks, signaling it's time. _

**Finn: **_Watches them leave, feeling bad._

**MC: **We've had some really great battles in the past 2 days. Now, to kick off Day 3, please welcome USA's New Directions and The Burritos from Mexico.

_Tina, Blaine, Sam and Artie take the stage._

**Sam, Artie**

_I have often dreamed, of a far off place_

_Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be_

**Blaine, Sam, Artie, Tina**_  
I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
I will find my way, if I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile, will be worth my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_

**Blaine, Tina**_  
Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years, would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through_

**Blaine, Sam, Artie, Tina**_  
And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete_

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face its' harms  
I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms

I will search the world, I will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms

_The crowd likes it as they left the stage. As they passed Kitty, Marley, Ryder, Jake, Ryan, Hilary, Max, Unique, they looked away. _

**Kitty, Marley**

_One minute I'm in Central Park_

_Then I'm down on Delancey Street_

**Jake, Ryder**_  
From the Bow'ry to St Marks  
There's a syncopated beat_

**Max, Unique**

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetwise_

**Hilary, Ryan**_  
I can improvise  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetsmart  
I've got New York City heart_

As they got to the chorus, they weren't ready. Vocally, they sounded great, but their performance was a disaster. Just before they started the chorus, they were booed off stage. Embarrassed, they left the stage in the middle of the performance, which caused them to lose. Tina, Blaine and Artie weren't very happy at all. But with one look at Kitty's face, they stowed their comments. For the rest of the competition, they didn't speak to each other.

**International Glee Club Competition - Final Day**

_After 4 days of performances, the final two clubs were finally determined. It was The Canadian Geese vs The Burritos. The Canadian Geese chose to sing The Hockey Song, and Man I feel like a Woman and rocked them both. They got alot of cheers from the audience. The Burritos chose to cover Loca and Sola Por Ti and that provided alot of cheers as well. Once they were finished, the judges diliberated for almost 2 hours. Finally, they chose The Burritos as the first ever International Glee Club winners. _

**On the way home**

**Mr. Palmer: **_He came on the intercom. _Hello everyone. First off, I wanted to thank everyone for an awesome 2 weeks. We have learned alot and we will use the experience to help better the next competition. Secondly, if you all want to walk to the deck, we are passing the exact spot where the first _Titanic _sank. Don't worry though, no icebergs in sight.

_Everyone walked to the deck. People grabbed life jackets just in case though. Finn was standing beside Kurt, watching the water. In the time that elapsed, the glee club still weren't talking with each other. Jean came and stood beside Finn as well. They were having a small discussion when Finn saw a kid walking close to the edge. Finn excused himself and went over to the kid, trying to bring him to a safe distance. He was nearly there when the kid slipped and tumbled over the side of the boat. Finn, not wasting a second, jumped over the side after him. _

**New York**

_Santana, Mercedes and Mike were sitting around, waiting for Rachel to join them. Finally Rachel entered and sat down beside her friends. They had ordered their dinners when something caught Mercedes' eye. She asked Santana to turn it up._

**Reporter: **Thank you Jill. Passing the spot were the original _Titanic _sank, another incident has happened. We are getting reports that a small boy fell over the edge of the boat. We are also told someone has jumped over the side to try and save the boy. Information is scarces at the moment, but we are told the guy that jumped after the boy is from a small town in Ohio. He was one of the glee clubs invited to test run an upcoming competition. _At this point, Rachel's face went white. _We will keep you updated.

**Ohio**

_Carole and Burt were watching their evening news when this came on. They sat in silence, praying that it wasn't Finn or Kurt that jumped in._

**Titanic II**

**Jean: **_He didn't waste a moment either. He grabbed a lifebelt from the side and tossed it into the water. _FINN! Grab ahold of this. _Meanwhile someone yelled "Man overboard". Crew members came rushing over to secure the scene._

**Finn: **_As he hit the water, his first thought that it was extremely cold. As he resurfaced, he saw the boy trying to stay afloat. He swam swiftly over to him and kept a firm grip on him. The boy was shaking. _Don't worry buddy. I got you. You will be alright. _The boy looked at him with grateful eyes and soon began to calm down. Finn, hearing his name, looked at the lifebelt. He swam for it and held it. He nodded at Jean._

_Jean saw Finn grabbing the belt and began to pull. Soon, he was helped by the glee club. Finally, they were helped by the Crew Members. With percussion, they hoisted Finn and the boy upwards._

**New York**

**Reporter: **We are getting new information now. _We get an aerial shot of the scene. _The man who jumped overboard was Finn Hudson, co leader of the USA's New Directions. We are told that he managed to save the kid's life and he is being pulled up as we speak.

**Ohio**

_When the reporter mentioned Finn's name, Carole and Burt began to dress. Burt called the air port and booked tickets for the next plane to New York. He came back and watched the news._

**Titanic II**

_As they heaved, Finn's fingertips gripped the railing. He lifted the boy up. The First Mate took the young lad and immediately got him out of his wet clothing. He wrapped a towel around him, as his parents were hugging him. The First Mate turned back to Finn, offered him his hand. Finn grabbed it and began to pull himself over the railing. As Finn was climbing over the railing, he lost his footing and stumbled back. He managed to grip a bar though._

**New York:**

**Reporter: **We are told that the young boy will be alright. That was quick thinking on Mr. Hudson's part. Speaking of him, we are getting news that he should be on the boat now.

**Ohio**

_Getting this information, Burt and Carole slowly relaxed. They still packed an overnight bag. _

**Titanic II**

_Jake, Ryder, Sam and Blaine all extend their hands. Finn grabbed Sam's and Jake's hand and began to lift himself once again. Now, with Finn's hands being wet and slippery, he lost his grip and plunged back to the water._

**Kurt: **FINN!

_Jean rushed to a lifeboat, climbed in and pressed the release button. Soon the lifeboat hit the water and racing towards the spot where Finn hit the water._

**New York**

**Reporter: **What's that Kary? _Jill touched her right ear, listening to the earpiece mic. _We are now getting word that Mr. Hudson has fallen back into the ocean. We are told someone has taken a lifeboat and and is racing towards the spot. We are told that The Coast Guard has been notified and is currently on route, as well as 2 choppers are over the area now.

_Santana, Mike, Mercedes and Rachel sat in silence for a few moments._

**Ohio**

_Carole burst into tears as Burt tried to hold back his. _


End file.
